


To Her Rescue

by Leni



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi is as accident-prone as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Her Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dsanti_Queza at [Christmas Request Time](kitteninthedark.livejournal.com/234528.html?view=1787680#t1787680). Prompt: **Usagi/Mamoru, scarf**

It might have been a bad idea to come to the ice rink on a weekend, when half of Tokyo seemed to share the same idea. Fighting youma on high-heeled boots was _nothing_ compared to skating through a large crowd. Usagi had been bumped, pushed and elbowed so many times, there would be more bruises than after a battle against a Negaverse agent.

"Hey!" an alarmed voice shot past her. "Watch out, Blondie!"

The warning came too late; and the stranger smashed into her, sending her careening forward.

Usagi squealed when she saw the wall a few feet away, and growing closer...

But instead of hitting her nose into it, something came across her chest and tightened, pulling her backwards. Against a large body she was learning to recognize. Usagi started smiling before Mamoru's voice confirmed his identity.

"I can't leave you for a moment, Usako," he said.

Usagi tried to turn around, but found herself a bit tangled in whatever he'd used to stop her accident. At least she caught herself before she could lose her balance and fall into him! Looking down, she grinned when she discovered his favorite scarf. As Tuxedo Mask or plain Mamoru Chiba, her boyfriend was ever the resourceful one. 

Realizing her problem, he freed her with a few tugs and put the long scarf back around his neck. As was usual after she'd been in danger, his eyes scanned her over to check that she was unhurt. "You're okay?" he asked anyway.

Usagi nodded. "Thanks to you," and she would have thanked him properly with a little kiss - on the cheek only, since they were in public - but a group of kids shot by, so close that they almost crashed into the couple.

Mamoru shook his head. "This is crazy. Raincheck?"

It had been her idea to spend their date at the ice rink, but Usagi nodded. They could always come back on a weekday, when it was less crowded. But that didn't mean their date had to end, right? "Hot chocolate at the arcade?"

Mamoru smiled, also pleased at the idea that their time together didn't have to end. "Sounds good."

Hands laced together, they slowly made their way to safety.

Once they were on the street, Usagi waited until they were in his car to lean over and give him the kiss he'd earned earlier. "You're the best boyfriend ever, Mamo-chan." She kissed him again, this time on the lips since they had the privacy for it. "Thank you for saving me."

He drew back and stared at her for a moment, used to her affectionate streak but, from time to time, still baffled by its timing. This time he also looked genuinely confused that she'd be this grateful for something he did almost every other night..

Sailor Moon should show her appreciation for Tuxedo Masks's rescues more often, Usagi decided.

"I love you," she told him, knowing from experience how much happiness those words brought.

The confusion cleared, leaving his expression with only a soft smile on his face. He caressed her cheek, her chin, and tipped her face up for yet another kiss, this one longer and deeper. "I love you too, Usako," he whispered at last, right against her lips.

And Usagi knew she was the happiest girl in the world.

 

The End  
21/12/14


End file.
